


Why They Care

by GoringWriting



Series: Adventures of the Baby Knights of Camelot [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, Original Character(s), POV Outsider, Protective Merlin, Romance, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Being a distraction during training is not the only reason the Baby Knights of Camelot adore Merlin. This is the story of how they have each been helped by Merlin personally.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Adventures of the Baby Knights of Camelot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062029
Comments: 5
Kudos: 196





	Why They Care

The impact on training hours is not the only reason the "Baby Knights of Camelot" adore Merlin, the Manservant to the King. Each of them had had interaction with the man that deeply effected them. Even if they were not a major concern outside of themselves.

The first had been Galahad. Merlin found him one night late in the armory. Galahad assumed the man was supposed to shine armor or something and forgot. 

Merlin's reason for being there is trivial considering he had just walked in on Galahad, a knight of Camelot, sobbing in the armory.

Galahad is pretty sure he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. But he's seen how Merlin behaves with dying knights. The man would likely crawl in after him and drag him kicking and screaming back to life.

"Sir Galahad, what's the matter? Are you injured?" Merlin asks setting his bag down and sitting on the bench next to him. 

"N...no. It's not the concern of a servant," Galahad tries to say.

"Sir Galahad, I've seen how you act with servants. Let's not pretend you are anything else but kind and noble," Merlin says.

"But that's enough is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sir Lancelot..." Galahad starts to say then quiets himself because he may be new to Camelot but the one thing that's extremely apparent is that Merlin and Sir Lancelot are either in love, courting, or close friends.

"It's alright, you can tell me," Merlin says taking his hand.

"I'm never going to be as good as him. Never as good with a sword, never as kind, never as noble. It's disheartening. It's stupid I know but..."

"I knew a knight who felt, who still feels, like he's not noble enough, good enough, or skilled enough to be a knight. Do you want to know his name?" Galahad nods slowly.

"Sir Lancelot," Merlin says with a soft smile. 

"What?"

"He never believes he's good enough," Merlin smiles softly.

"But..."

"I know, I don't quite understand it either but that's how he feels. He's hard on you and the other new knights because he knows you'll be better than him with a little work."

"Sometimes I don't feel like I'll ever be," Galahad says.

"I know. But you're nice to me. That already puts you ahead of some of the knights I've met."

"Thanks," he says with a smile.

"Come on. Arthur's armor can wait another hour. Let's you and I run through the moves you learned today and I'm sure if you asked Lancelot will run drills with you as well," Merlin says with a soft smile.

"Thank you," Galahad says following the man out onto the field.

The next one was Florence. One of the few of the baby knights who were commoners. 

He was found nursing a bruised cheek and then dragged to the physician's chambers by one irate Manservant to the King.

"Names," Merlin demands as Florence sits in a chair to have his cheek looked at.

"No."

"There's no honor in protecting those who are dishonorable. It merely allows them to target you more," Merlin says.

"I know. But...what would I even say? That a visiting knight recognized me from my village and thought I was a servant?"

"It's what happened isn't it?"

"Yes...but..."

"Or, you can smirk when you beat him in the tourney tomorrow," Merlin says.

"Can I beat him? I've just started my training. He's been trained since he was young," Florence says softly.

"Maybe. It's my opinion that these knights by birth often over estimate their skills. I mean my first day here I nearly beat Arthur in a mace fight. If you ask Gwaine he'd probably happily teach you a trick or two," Merlin says rubbing a salve into the bruise.

"Thank you Merlin," he says as he exits the chamber. 

Sir Gwaine is happy to help him when he asks and tells him why he wants to beat the knight.

Merlin even visits to wish him luck and hand him a sword. Although it takes him a few moments and a bit of mumbling to grab it before wishing him luck.

He wins.

Then it was Lovell. The youngest of the baby knights. Barely old enough to be one but that didn't stop him from being the best knight he can. 

But while his skill as a knight is unparalleled, other skills leave much to be desired.

Merlin found him, red faced, holding a bunch of flowers, pacing and practicing his approach.

"Sir Lovell? Are you alright?"

"Merlin. How are you today?" He asks hiding the flowers behind his back.

"I'm well. Don't change the subject. Who's the lovely lady...or gentleman," Merlin asks.

"The baker's daughter," Lovell admits softly. 

"Ah, Claire is lovely...but also very allergic to flowers. She'd much prefer bits of fabric. Nothing fancy, she enjoys embroidery," Merlin says. 

"Have you...?"

"No. My heart lies elsewhere but I've had to save her from a few allergic reactions. Needless to say those men didn't get a second chance. Also, she loves her little brother. Ask about him," Merlin says with a smile.

"Thank you Merlin," Lovell says.

"Don't thank me yet. You're still responsible for charming her, and she may not return your feelings."

"I know. But if I don't at least let her know I'm interested then I have no right to be upset. At least if I approach her and she says no. I'll know her answer," Lovell says.

"There's a good lad. Now hold still. Your hair is a bit of a mess," Merlin says.

"How'd you get so good at romance?"

"I'm friends with both Gwaine and Lancelot. Those two wrote the book on romancing someone," Merlin says.

"Thanks Merlin."

"I wish you luck," Merlin says and Lovell makes his way over to her.

She says yes.

Gingalain is not good at people. He knows this and they know this. He'd much rather curl up with a good book and a cup of something warm than go to the tavern with the others.

He also has trouble saying no to people. So it's no surprise when he finds himself being dragged to the tavern by an enthusiastic Sir Gwaine.

Merlin is behind him rolling his eyes fondly at the long haired knight as he two is swept up by the long haired knight.

Sirs Leon and Lancelot both look like they'd rather be anywhere but here but are putting up with it for his friend.

The tavern is as bad as he thought it would be. There's people everywhere and he's practically on top of the others when they sit around the table.

He hates it.

Merlin is watching him as they both drink a bit of their ales before sneaking it to the growing collection of Sir Gwaine's.

"Stand and stumble. I'll offer to get you safely back to your room," Merlin says and they do just that and Gingalain has never been happier for the chilly night air.

"You know you can say no to a trip to the tavern right? I only go because it makes Gwaine happy and I don't mind sitting there with him. Leon goes once a month. I've seen Percival there once. And Lancelot doesn't even drink when he goes. No one will think less of you," Merlin says.

"I know but..."

"I get it. You should spend more time with Sir Percival. He's a bit like you. He might be able to help," Merlin says.

"Thank you Merlin," Gingalain says.

"Think nothing of it. Now...I hear Geoffrey took the night off. Let's see if we can find anything interesting in the library," Merlin says and this time Gingalain doesn't even consider saying anything other than yes.

Because this is one thing he actually wants to do.

Loholt loves weapons. They have a language all their own. One he speaks better than English.

Swords never ask him what his prospects are. They don't make him talk and stammer through a sentence. They don't stare at him in judgement.

Weapons are the only things he's comfortable talking about with anyone or where someone could hear him. 

People don't go out of their way to talk to him which is why it was such a surprise when Merlin approaches him.

"Sir Loholt, you enjoy weapons correct?" Merlin asks and he nods.

"You know...Leon likes talking about them and Elyan was looking for someone to teach the skills of blacksmithing too. He doesn't want his father's lessons to die with him. They asked if I knew anyone who would be interested in joining them. I wanted to check with you before I gave them your name," Merlin says and Loholt bites his lip. He wants to. Wants to interact with his fellow knights. But...

"I'll be there as well. I don't really understand weapons like the three of you do but I can always polish while you talk. Plus I know I can be a bit of a distraction," Merlin says.

"Y...yes. Thank you. You m...may give them my name," Loholt says and Merlin beams at him.

None of the knights actually realized it at the time, but later they realized that not only had Merlin helped them out on deeply personal levels but...he also helped to bridge the gap between them and the Knights of the Roundtable. 

Galahad and Lancelot are a seamless fighting team due to the amount of time they've trained together. 

Florence and Gwaine take time out of their day to mess with knights who think they are better purely because they are noble.

Lovell, Lancelot, and Gwaine grow close as he asks then for advice with courting. Gwaine's grand and obvious gestures balance nicely with Lancelot's more intimate forms of romance.

Gingalain finds Percival extremely calming to be around. 

And Loholt finds talking easier now when Leon and Elyan are involved.


End file.
